Wolfish
by Meggie Lupin
Summary: "But why? Do you know anyone in that picture?" "Well, actually, I know 3 people, one that's dead, one that's Voldemort's follower, and one that happens to be your father." He stated, still looking shocked...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is one I wrote a while ago, and one that has been posted on here before. I am reposting it, and setting it as a two-shot, as I had originally planned it to be. I'd like to alert people that I will not be continuing this story, as I had tried to in the past, as it doesn't have a storyline that I know of to follow, and I no longer write in this style. However, I hope you enjoy this story, as I know people enjoyed it in the past, and I know I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Much love,  
Meghan. **

London streets' had taken on a new fashion, as of late. No longer were they filled with merriment and the friendly passing of colleagues, but with sorrow and fear, as neighbor feared neighbor and the true villains lie inside everyone. So while the mood remained dreary, one girl sought to liven it up, as she strolled casually down the street, humming a tune, with a smile plastered across her face. Her short brown wavy locks bounced as her long gentle strides outstripped others. Her hazel eyes shined in the light of the street lamp, and people gave her dirty looks as she passed, completely unaware of her surroundings. To her, she was completely normal, and the others all were just in a sour mood. She knew how to take on a day though, and was hardly ever in a sour mood. If you smile at the day, then the day will smile back. But she had yet to meet anyone with a smile on their face, and her spirits were beginning to fall, as she looked for the Wizarding Alley her aunt had affirmed her of before she left. She was to look for an old inn looking place, named The Leaky Cauldron. She reached into the knapsack hanging on her shoulder, and feeling around, pulled out a piece of parchment with directions written on it in her aunt's untidy scrawl.

"Where is that bugger of a place?" She mumbled to herself, looking from the parchment to the surrounding road. She scrunched up her face in confusion as she noticed the street sign above her head. "Burberry Ave! No wonder I couldn't find it!" She clucked her tongue impatiently, and wandered off towards Philips Square, which was said to house The Leaky Cauldron. It took her two songs and 13 more harried faces to reach Philips Square, and 4 more angry glares for her to realize that The Leaky Cauldron was the inn on the corner. She pushed the door open, to the tinkling of a bell overhead. An old man, with a rather toothless grin and a hunched back, came to greet her, asking if she needed anything.

"I just need to know how to get to Diagon Alley." She mumbled, not truly trusting this man. Her aunt had always said to look for the best in people, but this man looked like he should be on some sort of muggle wanted poster, asking for information on his whereabouts. He visibly deflated, and pointed her towards a door in the back. "Thank you." She mumbled, before hurrying off towards the door. She pushed it open slowly, to see a brick wall, with a large gaping hole in the middle. She slowly climbed trough, to a deserted Diagon Alley.

"This is not at all like the pictures Aunt Mary showed me." She sighed, looking around at the many abandoned shops and boarded up windows. Many windows, instead of displaying their wares, showed only large posters warning of Death Eater attacks and what to do in case of one. She scrunched up her nose in distaste at the lack of people and interaction, save for the many men on the sides of the streets shouting at random passerby and trying to sell their many farfetched products.

"Hey little lady, need a medal for your pretty little neck?" One man called, smirking at her, his eyes glinting. She rolled her eyes at him, keeping her even pace.

"Ollivanders, I need to find Ollivanders." She mumbled to herself, looking at the many shops on either side of her. She noticed a shop with a sign hanging loosely on its hinges. As she grew closer, she noticed the state in which the building stood. "Oh my." She whispered, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "Whatever could have possibly happened here?"

"Deatheaters." A voice mumbled from her side. She jumped, surprised, and took a step back, expecting one of the sleazy men from earlier. What she saw was a completely different sight. A young red haired man stood there, he had a tallish frame, and pale skin dotted with freckles. "Sorry, there. Didn' mean to frighten you."

"It's quite alright." She mumbled a hand over her heart. When her heartbeat had calmed back down to its normal pace, she went on to ask. "Death what exactly?"

"Death Eaters, You-Know-Who's followers." The young man replied simply.

"Well, who exactly is You-Know-Who? Because, quite frankly, I don't know who." She crossed her arms over her chest, and he smirked at her.

"You're not from these parts are you?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"No, I am not, and quite frankly, if all of you Brits are like this, then I'm glad I'm not." She said, blushing faintly.

"Nah, you get used to it!" He smirked at her. "You-Know-Who's the bad guy. Kills people, takes them, and believes in blood supremacy. Your average villain."

"Why that's terrible!" She cried. "Why would anyone want to kill another being? And why should blood matter any way? There's no difference, I'm sure there not much a difference between my blood, your blood, his blood, or anyone's!" She shook her head sighing. "I mean just because my father's a werewolf, people look down on me, and oh shite! Aunt Mary said not to mention that to anyone!" She stomped her foot on the ground, and put a hand over her mouth. The man chuckled softly at her.

"Don' worry 'bout it. I know a werewolf, there not half as bad as everyone makes them seem." He stuck out his hand, smiling at her. "Besides, I'm George Weasley, blood traitor." She took his hand in her own and shook it.

"Nice to meet you ." She smiled politely, as he smirked at her. "I'm Meghan Hollawey."

"Nice to meet you Meghan, and by the way, it's George."

"Oh, alright." She smiled faintly, dropping his hand. "It's nice to see someone normal on the streets." She paused, looking at him curiously. "You are normal, aren't you?" He smiled knowingly, and nodded at her.

"So, I see you've met our, ahem, 'Vendors'." He looked towards the many booths lining the street.

"Yes, and I do wish I hadn't." She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening. "Oh, what a completely horrid thing to say! What would Aunt Mary say if she heard me talking like this?" George laughed as she stood shocked. "Oh do shut it!" She grumbled. Then realized what she had said, and started apologizing profusely.

"It's alright really. No harm, no foul." George laughed openly at her. "Well, since you hate these street vendors so much, why don't you come to my shop, it's much better than these dreary old streets."

"Which one is it?" She asked, looking around at the few open shops left.

"The big colorful one, covered with posters advertising our latest pranking product." He smiled smugly, pointing towards it.

"Ahh, that one!" She smiled. "Is it a family business?" She asked, looking at the name, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"You could say that." He smiled, nodding his head, as they slowly made their way towards the shop. "I run it with my twin brother, Fred." She nodded, smiling.

"So how many are there all together?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"How many siblings do you have, all together?" She said, clarifying. "Most often when there are twins in the family, the parents have more than just the two."

"Oh." He nodded, glancing at her as she looked around happily, just content to be walking. "There are 7 of us all together."

"Oooh! How lovely!" She smiled, looking at him for a moment, before looking around yet again. "I wish I had a sibling." She sighed sadly, a frown gracing her features. "I really wish I had more than just Aunt Mary for family too." He looked at her.

"What? I thought you said your father was a werewolf, surely that means he's alive."

"Well, I don't know really, I've never met him you see." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Why, for all I know, he could be dead!" She chuckled softly. "But, I know he's not. I don't know how, I just know! Do you know what I mean?" She murmured, turning towards him, and looking at him with big hazel eyes.

"Actually, I think I do." He smiled at her, and she smiled at him in return.

"The only problem is that I know everything about him. What he looks like, his favorite foods, colors, smells, books, who his closest friends are, all the grades he got at Hogwarts, what his wand is made of, and all sorts of idiosyncrasies' that he has."

"Well that doesn't seem like much of a problem." He smirked.

"Well, see, the problem is," She sighed. "I don't even know his name! Not once, did my mum ever write his name in her journal. The only thing that I have that was his is this necklace that only has his initials!" And she grabbed at her neck, ferociously tugging at the dog tag hanging there, that clearly showed the initials, RJL.

"RJL? I know someone with those initials…" He stopped for a second, pondering her words from earlier. "You said you know what he looks like right? Does that mean you have a picture?"

"Well, yeah, but, I'm sure he's changed since then, it was from when he and my mum were 17. He was a handsome young man, and my mum was very pretty, but I never truly got to meet either of them." She shrugged, smiling sadly, as she slowly groped around in her pack. She found what she was searching for and slowly pulled it out, looking at it with a smile on her face. She slowly handed it to him, and he took it slowly and carefully.

"My parents are the ones on the left, just under the willow tree. The other two in the middle were their friends, the Potters I believe my aunt said, but I heard they died. Then the two boys on the far right are," She squeezed her eyes shut, deep in thought. "Black and Pettigrew." She nodded, smiling. George just stared at her, shocked out of words.

"What?" She asked simply, wondering why he had suddenly stopped walking. "I thought we were going to your shop?"

"We were." He nodded, walking to catch up with her. "But, I wondered, well, how did you get this picture?"

"I found it in my mum's old school trunk." She shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him. "It was in her journal, stuck in between 2 pages. I believe the entry was something along the lines of, '_Finally found that Gryffindor courage to ask_him _to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily tagged along, and decided to stand with Alice, who brought her old camera. I asked him, and he jumped up, instead of a yes, going with a kiss on the lips, no complaints though. Then James, Sirius and Peter jumped out from behind a bush and started cheering, at which point Lily started shouting at them to shut it, and her and James started_another _fight. But she only does it cause she loooveeesss him!'_" She took a deep breath, and continued on. "But why? Do you know anyone in that picture?"

"Well, actually, I know 3 people, one that's dead, one that's Voldemort's follower, and one that happens to be your father." He stated, still looking shocked. "That also happens to be very much alive."

"You know him? Really?" She squealed, smiling. "You're not just pulling my leg, because I swear if you are I will hex you into next week."

"No, I'm serious." He said, his eyes wide, as he looked from the girl to the picture. "I wonder why he never mentioned anything about a daughter before…"

"Oh, he doesn't know I exist." Meghan shrugged, looking at George with her big hazel eyes. "My mum never told him, 'cause he was a werewolf, and he couldn't get a job too easily, and she didn't want to worry him with a child, where he might think that they would turn out to be like him and…" She paused for a moment, looking down at the photograph, then, she slowly lifted her head, her eyes even wider before.

"Umm, George, I know we just met an all, but this is very important, and well, if you would let me meet him, and would help him believe me, 'cause I don't think he will, 'cause, the only proof I have is all my mum's stuff, but I know he's very smart, and he may think it's all a hoax, and I just really, really want to meet him!" She cried, taking a deep breath. "And, I know that, since we just met and all you have no reason whatsoever to help me, but if you would, I would be so grateful and I would really owe you, and it would just mean so much to me if you would just help me out, 'cause I've wanted to meet him for so long, and you're my only chance..."

George looked into her eyes, and didn't have the heart to say anything but yes. She was too innocent, too sweet, too cute…

So, he laid an arm across her shoulder, as they walked towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and they talked about how they would tell him, and how they would convince him if he didn't believe them. And not for a second, did George ever stop to think about what would be in it for him as he usually did, for every time he paused, she would turn those big hazel eyes on him, and all he could do, was finish the sentence…


	2. Chapter 2

"But, what if he doesn't like me?" Meghan Hollawey asked timidly, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"That would be impossible!" George stated, wiping off the front counter, where Meghan sat, swinging her legs. "Who could possibly dislike you?" Fred Weasley snickered at his brother, and George glared at him, Meghan just smiled happily.

"Well, what if he doesn't believe me?" Meghan shot back at her red haired friend. "There is a high likely hood of that."

"Then we will make him believe you." George stated, scrubbing viciously at one spot. "Besides, even if he does not believe you, he will believe us."

"Us?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. George shot him a look and Fred raised his eyebrow higher. "Since when do you have a mouse in your pocket?"

"Aww, come on Freddy, will you please help?" Meghan mumbled looking at him with her hazel eyes wide and innocent.

"Did you really have to teach her how to do the look George?" Fred asked, nodding his head lightly at Meghan, who smiled happily. George smirked down at his reflection on the counter, and lifted his head to meet his twin's glare.

"I thought it might come in handy, since you are practically immune to my look." And with that George began making a face, and Meghan snickered.

"Did you really have to teach her to snicker Fred?" George asked, looking at Meghan who was smirking evilly. "And the smirk too!" George turned to look at his twin. "I thought we agreed we would teach her to smirk, together."

"Oh, will you two shove it." Meghan laughed, and the boys looked at each other, both wondering who had replaced the real Meghan. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Right now." George stated, placing the rag and Magical Mess Remover on the wooden table behind the counter. The trio began walking out the door, and Meghan grabbed George's arm.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you." Meghan suddenly said, as George was preparing to apparate. "Alicia stopped by today, she seems nice."

The air was cold when they landed on the lawn of the Burrow. Meghan looked around skeptically and gave George a look. George shrugged and began walking towards the lopsided building.

"I thought we were going to meet him?" Meghan mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"We are." George stated smiling; he tilted Meghan's head upwards. "It just so happens he's visiting my house." Meghan returned his smile.

"Oh." She stated simply smiling fondly at the home. "But, wait... Does that mean I'm going to meet-"

"Fred! George!" A smiling red haired woman cried, as she watched her two sons walk up the front steps. She pulled them in for a hug, then leaned back smiling.

"Hullo mum." Fred smiled, as he stepped past her and into the house.

"Mum-" George began, but Molly Weasley cut him off.

"Dear, come in and get out of the cold!" Molly cried, trying to pull her son through the door. George grabbed Meghan's hand, and she was pulled through with him.

"Mum-" George began again, but Molly had already spotted Meghan, who was looking at George with wide eyes.

"Oh hello dear!" Molly cried, pulling the girl towards her and crushing her in a hug.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley." Meghan smiled, pulling away from the woman. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

"Oh it is nice to meet you too, you know, I have heard so much about you from Fred, he seems to find that George is quite smitten with you, and I can see why." Molly cried, and George blushed crimson, as Meghan smirked at him. "Now, please come and have a seat, you can sit in the living room, the Order is having a meeting now."

"We know mum, that is why we came." Fred stated, already seated comfortably on the couch.

"See, Meghan knows someone in the order, that she, has well, she has not exactly seen for a long time." George explained, and Molly's smiled seemed to fall the tiniest bit. "She would really like to meet with him."

"Who is it exactly dear, that she needs to speak with?" Molly asked, looking between her two sons, but it was Meghan who answered.

"I need to talk to my father."

"Who would that be dear?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

Molly Weasley stood gawking at the young girl, and George patted Meghan lightly on the shoulder.

"That is impossible dear, Remus does not have any children, though I have heard he is expecting..." Molly trailed, looking at Meghan with sympathy. "You must have him confused, with someone else."

Meghan shook her head lightly.

"It's him, I know it is." Meghan stated, looking at Molly, begging her to believe. "I didn't know it at first, hell; I didn't even know if I was on the right trail, my aunt is a bit barmy you see, but then, when I was looking for Olivander's in Diagon Alley, George found me, and I accidentally let slip about my blood, he said I could trust him because he knew a werewolf, and then we were talking and I showed him the photograph and the necklace, and, he pieced the puzzle together."

"Dear, it is just so-" Molly began, but George cut her off.

"Meghan, show her the picture and the tag." And Meghan shoved her hand in her pocket. Pulling out the slightly bent picture. Then, she grabbed the chain around her neck and pulling it over her head, handed it to Molly.

"That was the only thing I ever got from my father, he gave it to my mother before she died." Meghan explained, then she took the chain back and handed Molly the photo. "The people in the center of the photo are the Potters, well, before they got together, and the two people off to the side, they're my mum and dad. The one that took the photo was Alice, and then off to the side behind the bush are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Everyone in that picture got a copy of the photo." George stated, looking at Meghan slowly. "So if you ask Remus for his copy, then you will have all the proof you need mum, if that is not proof enough."

"I-I-I..." Molly stammered, looking from the photo to Meghan, to George to Fred and back to the photo again.

"Molly?" Arthur Weasley called, peaking his head into the room. "Are you coming back anytime soon? Oh, hello boys!" Arthur turned back to Molly. "Come along dear, you can come too boys."

Molly kept a firm grasp on the photo, and walked back into the kitchen, taking a seat beside her husband. Fred and George followed after her, standing off towards the side. Meghan followed them uncertainly.

The room was silent as the few members looked between each other, all glancing at the girl standing with the boys.

"Molly, who is-" Kingsley Shacklebot began, looking towards Molly with uncertainty.

"Sir." Meghan stated, and Kingsley turned his gaze on her. "If, you don't mind my saying, but I'll answer any questions you have for me, it's unfair to Mrs. Weasley to have to answer for me, when we merely just met, and, I don't think she's exactly sure what to think of me..."

"Very well..." Kingsley nodded uncertainly. "What is your name then?"

"Meghan." She stated, gazing around the table, and her gaze fell on the only person who looked familiar. He was looking at her interestedly, but so were they all.

"Well, Meghan." Kingsley chuckled. "Do you have a sur name?"

"Well yes, but, it's my mother's name, not my father's, though, I know my father's..." Meghan muttered, nervously, George nudged her lightly, and she took a deep breath. "Hollawey."

"Hollawey?" The man Meghan had noticed earlier asked, looking at Meghan with wide eyes. "As in, Melodie Hollawey?" Meghan nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"May I presume that you are Mr. Lupin?" She asked quietly, and the man nodded.

"May I presume that you are the daughter of Melodie?" Remus asked, and Meghan nodded. There was a pause of silence.

"Remus, do you know her?" Arthur asked suddenly, and Remus shook his head slowly.

"No, but I know her mother." Remus stated, turning to face Arthur.

"Knew." Meghan muttered, and Remus looked back at her, raising a brow. "You knew my mother, you don't now." There was another pause, and she let out a breath. "And neither do I."

Remus let out a breath, nodding his head. "I see." He stated.

"Just not the whole picture..." Meghan muttered, under her breath, but the whole room still caught it. All eyes were on her, and she took in a deep breath. "Mr. Lupin? May I speak with you?"

"Are we not speaking now?" Remus asked, raising a brow at her quizzically.

"Indeed we are, but, there are matters I must confer with you, matters which don't concern that of, of the order." Remus gave her an even more puzzled look, and she bit her lip and fidgeted uncomfortably. Remus slowly stood, and the woman next to him grabbed his wrist.

"Remus, dear, do not speak with a stranger alone." The woman stated.

"Mr. Lupin? May I presume that she may be, Mrs. Lupin?" Meghan asked, and the pair nodded. "Well, sir, if, you don't mind, I wouldn't mind speaking with her also, for, you will most likely inform her later..."

Remus nodded and pulled the woman up to stand next to him. They walked out and into the living room. George gave Meghan a tiny shove, and Meghan looked back at him nervously. George sighed, rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, with Meghan following behind him.

Meghan and George sat awkwardly together on the couch, across from the two order members.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin..." Meghan began, fidgeting nervously with the chain around her neck.

"Please, call me Tonks." The woman smiled, and nudged Remus.

"Call me Remus." Remus stated, with little enthusiasm.

"She may as well call you dad..." George muttered, and Meghan elbowed him in the side. He groaned and grew silent.

"Well, Remus, Tonks..." Meghan murmured, still playing with the chain around her neck. "I, I don't quite know how to say this, in a way that wouldn't be so, blunt..."

"May, I see your necklace?" Remus asked, looking at the tag that Meghan was wrong along the metal chain.

"Why?" George asked, looking at him incredously. "You have already seen it, about a thousand times before."

"George!" Meghan cried, looking at him and dropping the chain.

"What?" George asked, looking at her surprisedly.

"I thought we agreed we'd tell them slowly, you know, so they don't try to attack us and label us as liars!" Meghan glared at him.

"I thought we agreed we were going to tell them today!" George stated, looking at Meghan angrily.

"And I thought we all agreed that you two would just shut up and tell them that Meghan is Remus's daughter!" Fred cried, standing in the doorway.

"Fred!" Meghan and George cried at the same time, but Fred was gone, and the room had gone silent. Meghan turned to look back at her father and his wife, and wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean that I am your father?" Remus asked, glaring at Meghan. Meghan's hazel eyes widened, and her shoulders dropped.

"I knew he wouldn't believe me!" Meghan mumbled, looking at George, George gave her a half hearted smile, and placed his hand on her knee.

"What Fred meant, was that..." George began, but Remus glared at him.

"Fred meant exactly what he said." Meghan stated simply, biting her lip. "My mother was Melodie Hollawey, and my father is, well, you."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, my loves, I hope you enjoyed it. Please understand that while the ending may seem incomplete, it is meant to be written that way, and will not be continued. It's left open for you to create your own dream ending, so please do as such! **

**Much love,  
Meghan**


End file.
